


Charming

by TheRogueHuntress



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charming Grindelwald, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Who is Gellert Grindelwald?





	

“Revelio,” Newt whispered. Gradually Director Graves’ face melted away, the greying hair cropped short growing into golden blonde curls, brown eyes fading to amber and the stern face gaining a more aristocratic lend to it.

It was Grindelwald.

“Do you think you can hold me?” Grindelwald drawled, regardless of the magic that bound his arms, the smirk only making him more attractive. But behind the charming exterior Newt could see the rage and madness that burned within; despite the handsome face there was nothing beautiful about him.

“We'll do our best, Mr Grindelwald,” Madam President retorted, but her statement rang with the echo of an empty promise.

This man, this charismatic, intelligent, and evil man was not going to give up his quest for power. Not now, not ever.

Newt only hoped that when the time came there would be someone strong enough to face him.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS!
> 
> ARG.
> 
> So. I've just been to the midnight viewing of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.
> 
> MERLINS BEARD. It was amazing. In fact, it was fantastic... haha. Eddie Redmayne was brilliant, the beasts were beautiful and unique and so fucking awesome. I want an occamy. Right now.
> 
> BUT. WHY THE FUCK IS JOHNNY DEPP PLAYING GELLERT GRINDELWALD??  
> Hello... Grindelwald is meant to be the perfect Aryan figure, with blonde hair and pale skin. He's meant to be charming, and handsome. He's definitely not meant to have bleach blonde hair and a stupid moustache. Seriously? WTF.
> 
> I love Johnny Depp. He's a brilliant actor. He is not Grindelwald, not for me. I'm sure he'll do a great job, but it's still a let down.
> 
> So I wrote this because I had to get it off my chest, and recreated the scene where Graves becomes Grindelwald. Also that was a fucking amazing scene - when Graves just got all badass and then Newt was not taking any of his shit.
> 
> Can you tell I'm super hyped up about this??
> 
> IT WAS SO GOOD.
> 
> Please let me know how you feel about this! Hope you enjoyed my take, thanks for reading :) x


End file.
